My life
by dragonqla5
Summary: A story about a Cleric and her brother and what they encounter in their maple lives. Added POV references so it is easier to read.
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

(Jennifer POV):

I was at home when my friends called me that afternoon. They wanted to hunt for tougher monster, so we decided to explore through the tree hole in Henesys. Rumors were spreading that there were new monsters there. Out of our group of five, we were all still first jobbers. Alyssa and Jessica, the twins, were our thieves, Alex was our hyperactive warrior, and Luna, my best friend, was our bowman. As for me, I was a magician wanting to become a cleric.

"When we find a new monster and kill it, I want what it drops," Alex yelled, waving his bamboo sword to the rest of the group that were behind him.

"Alex, we talked about this. We all planned to share the profits, remember?" Luna said as they all trotted along the carcasses of orange and green mushrooms.

"Jennifer, the sun's starting to set and we're starting to get hungry," the twins whined in unison.

"Alright then let's take a break," I said, acting as if I was the leader.

Coming from different parts of the continent, we all had a variety of foods to eat once we found a place to settle. I pulled out a few chunk of meat I had bought from the store, Alex pulled out whatever food and potions he had received from his training, Luna began distributing the cooked pizzas and hotdogs she had, and the twins began sharing the blue potions they had in their possession. Together we all toasted to our new adventures.

My mana replenished as soon as the potion hit my lips. I could feel the magic once again run through my veins.

After a few minutes of eating, Alex was the first one done. "Let's go already," he said impatiently to the rest of us.

Everyone packed up before advancing deeper into an area full of mushrooms. What we saw there was astounding. It was a mushroom that we had never encountered before. The cap was covered in horns and its body was blue. We all attacked at once, but soon realized that it was harder to kill than the usual mushrooms we had stumbled upon. The mushroom flocked at us in groups, trying to overwhelm us with their numbers.

After thirty minutes of killing, we looked at our EXP. The twins had risen to a new level and I was on the verge of doing the same. We congratulated the twins and then continued on exploring the new area. On our exploration we found a house sitting at the end of the road, from what we could see, with doors oddly shaped. It looked like it was meant for huge mushrooms. As we observed it some more the ground began to shake. Everyone raised their weapons and shields in fear and prepared for the worse to come.

"Guys, it's getting closer," Luna warned. "Let's hide!" She turned to look at me, her eyes were full of fear.

I looked at the group and saw the terror in everyone's eyes. The ground around us shook and the snails and mushrooms were fleeing from the area. I looked around for a solution.

"Over here," I said, referring to a bush we could all take cover in. Alex dived in without a second thought.

As we hurried into the bushes, what we saw was both stunning and frightening. An enormous orange mushroom appeared and saw the piles of dead mushrooms we left on the floor. It turned to look around; its eyes seemed to reflect like mirrors.

Luna whispered, "What are we going to do?!"

I closed my eyes and thought for a minute when it suddenly came to me. Not wasting a moment, I dialed my brother's cell. Once he answered, I quickly brought him up to speed of our predicament. Before I got to describe the monster in front of us, the cell phone disconnected. I tried redialing, but it kept going to his voicemail. I slowly put the phone down and waited for something to happen. The clouds started moving across the sky and the nightly winds started howling. We all huddled together and prayed that the monster would give up.

But I could tell that the monster knew we were there, it saw the footprints we had made while we explored. Each second that passed caused us more fright. I closed my eyes tightly in fear, hoping it would move on from us. That's when I suddenly couldn't feel the wind blowing onto my face.

POOF. The sound caused me to open my eyes. A white smoke cloud appeared out of nowhere in front of me and a familiar dagger emerged through the air.

"You…" the voice said with annoyance, "…You are a huge pain in my ass." I recognized the voice immediately and breathed out a sigh of relief, it was my brother, Honson. My brother had just become a Chief Bandit a couple of nights ago, but he had yet to find a Kandina to replace his Deadly Fin.

As the mushroom eyed Honson, he simply smirked back at it, not afraid of the challenge faced before him. He lunged at the mushroom and we all looked at him in awe.

"Savage blow!" he screamed, causing deep gashes in the mushroom. Honson attacked the beast a few more times before gushes of blood spilled out from the freshly carved wounds and onto the surrounding area. He paused as if he was unsure he should finish the job, but that apprehension changed as he ran it yelling "Assaulter!" As he roared out his attack and hit the mushroom, he soon disappeared from sight only to re-emerge right in front of us. Honson was kneeling on one leg and his left arm supporting him while he held his dagger high in the air in his right hand.

The monster turned around and laughed, thinking it wasn't hit, but the laugh died as a huge cut materialized underneath its cap. A split second later, the cap fell off and the body collapsed on itself. The mushroom had died.

Honson walked toward the now dead monster and pulled out about a thousand mesos from the bloody body and a giant spore. He looked down at it, pulled it out from the remains and shoved it into his bag. He smiled and waved to the rest of us to come out of hiding.

Slowly we crawled out from our hiding spot and got ready to leave, but not before taking one last glimpse at the pile of bloody body parts.


	2. Chapter 2 Rtard

We are all second jobs now. Alex became a fighter, boosting his ego more than ever. The Twins both became assassins, with outfits sexy enough to get any guys attention. Luna has mastered her marksmanship and can now hit a target three hundred yards away. As for me, I am a cleric now and can heal all the superficial cuts, bruises, and broken bones.

We ventured back to the giant mushrooms' area and prepared all our weapons for the assault. When we saw one venture out of its home, we waited for an opportunity for a sneak attack.

"Attack!" Alex screams as he rushes sword first towards the mushroom. He slashes randomly onto the hide of the beast, causing small cuts into its skin.

"Lucky Seven!" shouted the Twins simultaneously, unleashing kumbis at the huge mushroom, trying to salvage what surprise Alex had lost from his roar.

Luna stayed in the back, firing arrows, all aimed at vital points of the beast. It slowly bled to death, but grew angrier at our party. It jumped high into the air and crashed into the earth, sending out a shockwave that sent rocks flying toward our party. Alex and the twins climbed out of the rubble with blood streaming down their arms and legs.

I stayed in the middle, casting magic claw at the monster, indenting the six scratches into the monsters hide until I realized their injuries. I casted Heal and watched their wounds seal and fade with the magic that now surrounded them.

We sent round after round of attacks toward the monster but it kept standing. Luna fired bombs toward the face of the monster to stun and blind it. The twins fired stars all over the body of the creature. Small trails of blood left each puncture hole as the stars fell out when the monster jumps.

"Oh my god, will this thing ever die?!" Alex said to me, sounding exhausted.

"It can't take much more of this, it has to die soon. Keep up the attacks!" I shouted at the group.

And then the beast lets out a painful scream and started to fall down. Luna fired an arrow right between the eyes and the monster fell face first into the grass. The grass turned bright red as the blood soaked into the earth. After the Twins made sure it was dead by throwing a couple more stars in it, we checked out what we can collect. We found the spore, nine hundred mesos, and a scroll.

"Glove for…attack?" Alex said as he wiped the blood of the scroll. "Hey, how much is this worth?" he shouted at the rest of us.

None of us knew the prices of things since we haven't bought or sold anything to other Adventurers.

"Well what should we do with it?" asked Alyssa, now holding the parchment.

"First of all, let's ask someone who might now how much it is. If it's worth more than a hundred thousand mesos, then we'll sell it." I suggested

Luna nodded in approval.

"But who?" Alex asked, while looking through his cell to check for possible people that might know.

"How about your brother Jennifer?" asked the Luna.

"Uhhhh… I guess if we have to…" I replied, thinking if I'm going to regret this later.

I grabbed my cell and called him. After the third ring, he answered.

"What…?" he asked me, sounding annoyed.

"We killed mushmom and we…"

"You level thirties killed mushmom?!" he almost yelled at the phone.

"Yeah why?"

Silence; like he thought we were retarded at going to fight mushmom. " *Sigh* How many pots did you spend killing it and how long did it take you?" he asked us.

"Ummm… we started at one-ish, and now it's…" I check my watch and almost screamed. "Six thirty?!" After I checked my backpack and realized I was out of pots already, using my 200 mana stash. Everyone else checked their bags and realized they had the same outcome.

I heard another sigh over the phone. "Well what else do you have to tell me?"

Oh… umm we found a scroll but we don't know how much its worth, it's called glove for attack." I said over the phone.

"What percent is it?" he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion

"Open the Scroll and read the bottom… what's the chance of it working?"

I Opened the scroll and read, "Sixty percent chance of working."

"Wow… nice that's around ten." he said

"Ten thousand"? I asked, then immediately after I hear laughing.

"Million retard" He replied to me.

I hung up and looked at the group. "Guys this scroll just made us millionaires."


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friend

(Jennifer POV)

"HA in your face, I have two million mesos now!" I shouted at my brother, while grabbing fistfuls of cash from my bag.

"Yay, fantastic; two mil, whooho!" he said sarcastically while flipping through his magazine of Items Weekly. "Hmm maybe I should buy that dragon's tail from that guy ... Hang on, I'm going out."

"Wait don't you need to borrow some money from me? I have TWO MILLION!" I boasted holding the sack of cash in my hand."

*Sigh* He releases out this regretful breathe of air and pulls out his check book. As I glanced at the old battered pages of the book, my mouth dropped. He closed it, and petted my head saying "You still have a lot to learn".

He put the book back in his armor, and walked out. My brother has seventy mil on himself and he always said he puts most of it in the storage.

I later met up with my friends at our usual hang out spot, Pig Beach. We laid there watching all the lower levels hit the pigs and pick up their ribbons for Mrs. Ming Ming.

"I can't believe my bother is that rich" I said with envy while I sent out another spell at a pig. "I mean he carries seventy mil on himself everywhere he goes."

"Well he is level eighty-two now; he probably gets a lot from training." Alex said saddened from finding out they were just starting to earn their life savings.

Alyssa and Jessica had walked off to kill some stumps just for fun. Luna on the other hand was sharpening her arrows. Then a familiar friendly voice caught my attention.

"Slash Blast!" the voice shouted, instantly killing over 4 pigs in one swoop. It was Daryl.

"Daryl!" I called to him, and he ran over here in a hurry. Alex looked away because of their little grudge. They had fought before when they where just beginners, and had always argued about things.

"Hey Jen." He said while smiling at me, holding his Nakamaki. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging, wanna join us? I asked.

"I will later, I am helping my sister with her training." She crept up from behind, still holding the wooden staff. At that moment I remembered all those quests I asked my brother to help me with. All those pigs, mushrooms, and stumps I needed help killing.

"Oh u want me to help your guys? I can heal so your guys don't have to go back home with cuts and bruises."

"Sure, thanks" Daryl replied. "Hey, where's your brother? I heard he's a Chief Bandit now."

"Yea he is, he said he wanted to buy a dragon's tail from a guy in the Market. He'll probably come here to show me later."

"Ok, let's train while we wait." Daryl said, and we walked off to kill some pigs.

After twenty minuets of killing, Daryl's sister had leveled about three times. Right after the third level, Honson came.

"Whatsup guys? Waving to the group then to us, he looked like a new person with his new dagger. It somehow sparkled when it moved around. It's like it was blessed. He later told us someone had used scrolls to boost its attack power.

"Savage blow!" he yelled. The nearest pig suddenly became pieces of bloody remains. The damage was amazing. "Hey Daryl." He said, while he placed the dagger back into its holster.

"Sweet ass dagger man, you must be getting chicks left and right." Daryl joked.

Honson simply smiled and shook his head. He introduced himself to Daryl's sister who quietly said hello back from behind Daryl.

"Hey Imma go train, catch you lazy, low level asses later. Hey Jen, I'm out." He shouted at me. He pulled out a scroll and an instant later, he was gone.

Daryl's sister went home early, while Daryl hung out with us for the rest of the day. We talked for hours about the most random things, from training spots, to old friends we met back in Maple Island. He was the one person that I could really open up to.

Things are turning out great in my life right now, but my life is still young. I would hope nothing would ever change, but I know life can be unpredictable sometimes. As our group walked back, I noticed a small chronos looking at us. As soon as it sees me looking at it, it runs away. I quickly forget about it as we approached my house. I said my goodbyes and opened the door. I got into my room and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from today's training.


	4. Chapter 4 Last HangOut

(Honson POV)

The next couple weeks were quiet. No news, no rumors, no quests. So in turn, my gang and I just trained. Joseph, our lazy ass crusader had to be teleported to our training ground. Jen was our priest and supplied us with the door. As we walked through the door, Carl, the dragon knight, threw up.

"Urg. This portal's gives me a fucking headache. How much further Honson?" Carl moaned out of him. Carl has the weakest stomach when it comes to travel, but is one of the best fighters I have seen.

"Try to hold it down, we are almost there." Tammy answered for me. Tammy, our hermit, is ironically the kind one. However, holding her black scarab, there was almost nothing she couldn't hit.

Holy shit, are we there yet? I'm hella tired…" Joseph exclaimed.

"*Sigh* yea almost." I replied.

Then we reached it, The Wrecked Ship.

"What took you guys so long?" Jen said. She was wearing an air bubble around her head, sitting on a big blue chair.

"Sorry, Joseph slowed us down, and Carl kept puking his guts." I said.

"Well… are we gonna do this?" Tammy asked us. "Look at all of them… there's gotta be atleast five hundred sharks down there."

I looked down into the gorge. She was right. Sharks gathered here like a spawning ground. This is gonna take a while. "Alright! Let's do this shit…"

I pulled out a couple thousand mesos and threw it down into the gorge. As the sacks sunk down into the gorge, more and more sharks came from all directions. The sharks looked at the coins and quickly swam toward them.

"Meso Explosion!" I yelled and the sacks of bombs exploded quickly getting rid of thirty sharks.

The explosions were enormous. Shark fins, bones, and burned skin floated everywhere. The remaining ones looked up to see where the money had come from. They immediately spotted us.

"Uh oh, looks like they see us. Should we dive in there?" Carl said.

"Ehhh, id rather they come up here." Joseph replied, while he sat down on the coral.

"Well… you're about to get your wish…" I said while looking down at the sharks. They swam as fast as they can teeth showing, toward our group.

"Damn, no use avoiding it now. Let's get this over with." Joseph said as he got off the ground.

Tammy took out the ones that were in the front of the mob. After they got too close, she jumped up. "Flash Jump! Avenger!" She jumps to the back of the party while launching a huge star at the incoming mob. It pierced threw three sharks and landing itself in the fourth.

"Shout!" Joseph shouted, unleashing a spiritual tiger behind him. It let out a roar which shocked all the sharks in the area.

"Dragon Roar!" Carl said, a huge dragon appeared from a portal. It let out a roar which attacked all the sharks closest to him. However, huge gashes appeared all over Carl's skin from the sound wave. Jen healed them quickly so the he could jump down and start slaughtering the beasts.

I on the other hand jumped from shark to shark slicing my way into the heart of the mob. And when the sharks surrounded me, I would explode all the mesos dropped by the ones I killed before. By now, shark bodies were starting to pile up. Carl and Joseph slashed there way out of mob while I quickly took out bunches of them with explosions. Tammy jumped high above the sharks, unleashing stars at random sharks she saw.

"Shining Ray!" Jen shouted. Huge wings appeared behind her, and struck magic on the foes closest to her. She would then go around, healing and buffing the party with Holy Symbol and Bless.

After hours of killing, we were finally finishing off the last of the sharks. After Tammy took down the last shark, we went back to Town and rested in the shop. We checked our inventory and found out we were all low. Everyone needed to buy more potions and Tammy also had to recharge her stars. After a hard day of training, everyone leveled. Then when we were done, we walked back to Orbis, quiet the entire way, knowing what is going to happen when we arrive.

We were all lying down on the dense clouds that night starring at the stars. All we could hear was the wind, the pixies around us and our breathing.

"Not one of you are gonna say something before we go?" Jen exclaimed. "My ship leaves in an hour."

"*Sigh* Well its not like we didn't see this coming, we eventually had to end this…" Tammy said willed with grief.

The guys stayed quiet. We knew this was our last hang out together, since we are going our separate ways. Tammy joined an all assassin guild and will be far away from us, while Jen was power leveling way to fast for us to catch up so she had to find a new group. Joseph is staying with his family's guild and will soon become leader, taking full responsibility of leading it. Carl wants to become a Dark knight but that required a lot of self-training. I on the other hand have no idea what to do. I'm the one who hasn't decided on what to accomplish.

"Hey, if no one will I'll do it." I said "We've been friends for a while now, from those fucking annoying, slow ass snails, to those sharks we just killed whose teeth gave me scars in places I thought I'd never get hurt."

Everyone chuckled. But I saw everyone was tearing up, or was it my own eyes that were getting watery.

"But once we became friends there are times where I'll never forget. Carl puking all over that Crimson Balrog before Joseph cussed it out and landed a spear through its chest; Tammy and Jen, fighting over whose ass that random guy in the market was starring at; all of us dead drunk as hell at my place when I turned 21. I'll never forget those times, but now its time for us to go our separate ways. Who knows? Maybe in a couple years I'll see you guys going down the Market with your kids."

After that we all gave one last group hug and headed back to the ships. Tammy's ship arrived first so we all said our goodbyes, and she boarded and left. Jen, fighting back tears, gave us one last tough girl look and left, but we could all see the sadness in her eyes. Carl then grabbed his pack, did our handshake with me and Joseph, and left. Joseph looked at me; I looked at him, and smiled. Before he walked off to his ship he patted me on the back, whispered "hell of a speech back there" and left. I just sat there in the waiting room, starring at our group photo we all took years ago. We were all holding our first weapons. Each of us a kid who just wanted to get out their into the world.

I sighed, smiled, and left, and with that ended a chapter in my life. All I could do now was walk into the night and let a single tear slowly slide off my face.


	5. Chapter 5 Sauna Incident

(Jennifer POV)

Honson came home after his trip from Orbis. He smiled at me, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. The days after that were quiet. He would go out from time to time, slowly leveling his way toward his next advancement.

I just continued my training as usual. I would sometimes go off to the abandoned subways and kill the Wraiths that haunted those parts. If I got bored by myself, I would call up the gang and we would go around hunting randomly.

Today, I decided that I would call everyone and see if they were busy.

"Sorry Jennifer, I'm out today with some other people." Luna said. With that I scrolled down my contacts and found Alyssa's number. When she didn't pick up I called Jessica.

"I would, but Alyssa's sick and I'm taking care of her right now." Jessica said.

"Oh, I hope she feels better." I replied.

Alex never answered back and my call went straight to voicemail.

I left my message and called Daryl.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do; I'll come. Where are you?" Daryl asked cheerfully.

"Ummm, I'll meet you by Sleepywood so we can go kill Evil Eyes." I answered.

"Alright! See you there!"

I made my way to Sleepywood from Henesys and saw Daryl by the sauna.

"Hey, before we go, let me get some potions first. I'm running low." Daryl said

"Okay then". I replied, walking into the enormous tree stump.

We bought our tickets in, and changed into the Robes we got from Mr. Wetbottom. We sat next to each other and waited for the soothing steam that healed our mana. Daryl closed his eyes and opened up the top part of the sauna. I stared at his muscles and blushed. It wasn't the most buff I've seen, but it was close. His muscles were defined and ridged. This was the first time I've seen his top exposed. I was amazed.

"Hey, Jennifer, are you ok? You look kinda red." Daryl asked. "I think you should step out of the sauna for a bit."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm… I'm… okay, I just… I…" I tired to think of an excuse but nothing came up.

Daryl, looking worried, helped me up and bought me pure water. The cool refreshing liquid calmed me down.

"I'm okay now, let's get going." I said.

"Are you sure? We can cancel if you don't feel well." Daryl asked me with a touch of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm sure." I replied, sounding cheery.

"Hmmm, ok then… if you insist." Daryl said.

As we headed down into the dark caverns, we saw many horned and undead mushrooms jumping and running toward us. We tried avoiding them, but they soon had us surrounded. Killing all the Zombie Mushrooms, I created room for Daryl to pierce his spear in the remaining Horny Mushrooms. I watched as he forced the Nakamaki into the soft underbellies of the creatures. Blood splattered across the cave floors and soon the stench of dead bodies filled the cavern. We walked on, killing as we went so there wouldn't be a huge pile in a single area. After we reached the Twenty-Four Hour story (which oddly looks like the back of a truck) we rested for the hour-long training ahead of us.

"Let's go." Daryl piped with a smile

"Okay." I answered returning a smile.

We hunted the Evil eyes for a full hour. One after another they fell. The squeals and screams each one made echoed throughout the caves. After we both exhausted our mana supply and potions, we looked around. The carcasses littered the place and we had both leveled up. We headed back up the caverns and back into the day light.

"Hey, you wanna go help me pick out a new weapon? I need to find an Impaler." Daryl asked me as we reached Sleepy.

"Okay, but why? You won't need one for another five levels." I responded.

"Well I don't have anything else to do now. This way I don't have to rush to the Market when I level up to level forty-three." He informed.

"Oh, well prepared as always I see." I said jokingly.

With that, we walked to Henesys and entered the Market. We went from shop to shop, looking for an Impaler. Finally, after ten minuets of searching, we found one.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop! Find anything you like?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Actually, yes." Daryl said. "How much is the Impaler?"

"One and a half million mesos" he answered back.

"That's a lot!" Daryl said, stunned.

"Well, I scrolled it myself." The shopkeeper said. "It's not godly, but it's better than your average Impaler. Tell you what; I'll take off two hundred thousand since you took your girlfriend with you today."

"Oh, I'm not his–" I started.

"Don't tell me your not, you two look great together." He said with a grin on his face.

Before I knew it, a tint of red made its way across my cheeks. Instantly, I looked down and started playing with my Petal Staff. Daryl looked away and smiled awkwardly.

"We really aren't together, but I'll take the Impaler for the original price. I've been dying to try out a scrolled weapon since I've seen Honson's dagger." Daryl said.

"AWW, What the heck! I'll give you that discount anyways." He said.

"Oh, thanks man. I appreciate it." Daryl had an amused look on his face.

As we headed out of the marketplace, I got a call from Luna.

"Jennifer! I need you and the rest of the gang to come to my place RIGHT NOW!" She shouted on the phone.

"Alright, I'm coming." I responded. I was confused and shocked. This was the first time she screamed in the past six months.

"Hey, Daryl, I have to go. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, I'll see you next time" He said and he hugged me.

I froze, and slowly hugged him back. This was the first hug I received from him. After what seemed like a blissful hour, he let go and I ran to Luna's house. Alex and I were the first to arrive. We saw Luna's light on in her room and we knocked.

"Hey Luna, you there" Alex asked.

"Hang on!" She shouted back.

A second later, she burst open the door in her new huntress armor. She looked gorgeous.

"How do I look?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Oh My God…" Alex said, blushing. "YOU HAVE BOOBS!"

Alex got his first slap that day, and it won't be his last.


	6. Chapter 6 Fall

(Jennifer POV)

The next couple weeks were quiet. Day after day, the same things would happen. I was level forty-seven now, wielding my Maple Lama Staff. Honson had somehow power-leveled up all the way to one hundred and seventeen. Holding his prized Dragon Kanzir, he could take down monsters I couldn't dream of seeing.

Although most of my group had been keeping up with my experience gain, Alex had fallen back. At, level forty-one, he was our weakest link. Wearing his Jangoon Armor and holding his Zard, he looked weak compared to the rest of us. And because of this, he was determined to prove himself.

"Where do you want to go train this time?" asked Alyssa. Jessica was off doing a mission for Shumi. It seemed different without the other twin.

"I don't know." I replied. "You guys decide."

"How about Platoon Chronoses?" Luna suggested "We can hunt for that shield you always wanted."

"Oh no, I can't keep it even if we do find one it wouldn't be fair for the rest of the group." If one does get dropped then we should sell it." I said.

"Come on Jennifer. How about this: it'll be your birthday present. It's soon isn't it?" Luna said cheerfully.

Alex almost choked on the meat he was chewing on. "Really? When is it?" He asked.

"It's in five days… it's no big deal." I replied. "Guys, seriously, you don't have to."

"Nope, it's settled. You can either come help us or you can stay here. But we are going to find you that shield." Alyssa concluded.

"Fine, I'll come." I inhaled deeply and sighed. "Thanks everyone."

So we took the boat to Ludibrium and went down the clock tower looking for the ghosts. After five minutes of searching, we had found an area full of them. I blessed the party and got ready to heal the injuries of the group. Luna jumped in first, unleashing arrow bombs on the unsuspecting spirits. The remaining ones that survived this barrage were picked off by Alyssa and her tobis. I attacked the groups that had been bunched up together. Alex had followed me, slash-blasting his way out of the undead mob.

When I turned around and looked at the different levels of the clock tower, I couldn't help but notice that it seemed like we were the only ones here. All I saw were monsters, pouring out of all the holes in the walls, ready to attack us. Usually there would be several people down here, screaming and killing, but now it seems… empty.

Alex looked around for more targets. A tightly packed group on a lower level caught his attention. "I'm going to jump down and take that huge mob. I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done. Rage!" Alex shouted as he dived down. His sword glowed and sparks flew from his handle.

"Alex! Wait!" I shouted back. But it was too late; he had disappeared from sight and the only notification that he was still here was all the groans of the dieing Chronoses. I tried jumping down along with him but several Chronoses blocked my path. I quickly retreated back toward Luna and we took them down quickly. I heard Alyssa yell and I ran toward her. She had been injured and had been surrounded by a large group. I jumped in the middle and healed. The magic quickly fixed her wounds and had begun to burn the skin of the chronoses.

As we trained and hunted for that shield, the numbers never declined. More and more came out of the cracked walls and soon we grew tired. I killed the ones we wounded and found a hidden ledge on one of the sides of the clock tower.

"Oh my god lets take a break. I can't feel my arms" Alyssa suggested. She gathered her remaining stars and put them aside to catch her breath.

"Alright let's take a break" Luna confirmed while removing her bow and arrows. "Wait where's Alex?"

"He's down there somewhere, still killing. I'll look for him," I gathered my items headed towards the direction where Alex went off to. I jumped down and started shouting Alex's name.

As I jumped down, I noticed something isn't right. There was mesos and cogs left on the ground. Alex would never waste anything that was dropped from monsters. Something else didn't feel right. There were no sounds, no movement, just an empty, barren space. I went deeper into the clock tower and I found a hole in the ground and next to it were shattered pieces of Jangoon Armor and a broken Zard.


	7. Chapter 7 Snowboarding

(Honson POV)

I sat down on the snow and grabbed my trusty dagger and started sharpening it on the stone.

"Savage Blow!" I yelled. The sparks flew everywhere, bouncing off the sharp, ice cold rocks. It melted the snow around me, forming a pool of water around my feet. After a couple minutes, my dagger was razor-sharp, but the rock had been grinded into dust. The snow was slowly starting to fall around me. I pulled out a cape Alcastor had given me because I had finished his errand. After tying it around me, the place warmed as if I put on several more layers.

I started my trip up the mountain, hoping to find the creatures I was asked to kill. I was barely past the first climb when a mob of huge, blank-white creatures came out, raging for blood. I pulled my Kanzir and rushed in them.

"Band of thieves!" I shouted and my troops appeared. They rushed in cutting and slamming down the creatures with me, destroying the group in a matter of seconds. After they disappeared, I headed up the mountain slicing my way through yetis, wolves, and the occasional werewolf that appeared. After I reached the summit, everything was quiet; I didn't like silence. I slowly walked over the frozen land with my dagger in hand.

I heard low rumbles in the ground beneath me. Suddenly a green, decomposing hand shot out of the ground. I jumped up and landed on a tree. When I looked up, I couldn't help but smile, thinking, "This outta be fun."

Fields and fields of zombies had popped out of the ground and headed toward my direction. I took out small amounts of mesos and scattered them about in every direction. Each one landed on or near a zombie.

"Meso Explosion!" I shouted, blowing up some of the zombies. With a portion of the mob gone, a section of the land had been cleared. I rushed to the empty ground slicing my way through the mob. They began blowing poison gas at me, polluting the air with their breath. I summoned my group again and we began killing endlessly. Hordes of decomposing arms, legs, torsos, and heads had littered the floor, covering most of the frozen tundra. After fifteen minutes of fighting, only four remained.

I ran straight for them, slicing each one in half from the waist and ended the bloody battle. I took pure-water and poured it on my clothing and blade, cleansing it from the black blood from the decomposing undead corpses. I drank the rest of the water and felt some energy come back.

I exhaled with a hint of exhaustion and sat on the tree eating unagis and drinking potions. Afterwards, I looked for a quick way down this mountain. I found a piece of wood and an idea sparked in my mind. I immediately started carving a snowboard out of wood. After, I tested it for balance and placed my shades on; I dropped ten mesos behind me and exploded it. With this small force, I propelled myself down the slope and back to town.

I moved left and right, shifting my body weight to steer my new board. I moved past trees and monsters alike. Another zombie popped out of the ground. I pulled my dagger out and cut his head off as I passed him.

After the long, freezing ride down, I gathered my gear and headed back to town. Then the ground shook, causing the snow to fall off the branches of the trees. I turned around and a yeti appeared before me. However, this one was different. Carrying a wolf on its head, it was twice a normal yeti's size. I smiled and finally found the monster I was asked to eliminate. I pulled out the Kanzir and casted dark sight. The monster was pounding randomly, breaking trees and rocks in the way, creating craters in the earth. Then it let out a cold, chilling breathe and I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

The liquid in my lungs had frozen. Gasping for air, I ducked my head under the cape and began breathing heavily, trying desperately to melt the fluid. After a couple, long breathes, I felt my lungs return to normal, allowing me to breath again.

I dashed aside, away from the yeti and stuck my head out of the cloak. It was looking everywhere for me so I had a idea in mind. I placed bags of mesos in a small diamond and covered it with snow. With ten thousand mesos on the floor, the blast could easily wipe it out. I ran at the beast and came out of dark sight.

The monster heard the buff of smoke and rushed straight at me. As it got right behind the rock I charged and shouted.

"Avenger!" I yelled, and stunned the creature in my trap. I ducked behind a tree and shouted, "Meso Explosion!" All the bags exploded, creating a huge gaping hole. In the middle was a blackened yeti and wolf, still sizzling from the heat of the bombs. I found a pouch containing mesos and several scrolls. I took my loot and headed for town. After I got into town, I got a call from Jennifer. She was crying and explained the situation to me. I hung up and hurried to the air ships, and boarded the one to Ludibrium. Several thoughts flooded my head at once. The thought of Alex missing was painful. After knowing the guy for so long, he was like family. I took a deep breath and drew out a battle plan in my head. I knew only one creature with that power that could have smashed through the foundations of the clock. If I needed to save Alex I would need to destroy that thing but doing that required me to find my old friends again.


	8. Chapter 8 Back Up

(Honson POV)

On the ride to Ludibrium, I was the only one awake. The second jobbers, on the way there, fell asleep, wanting to take on Alishar or wanting to train on the Chronoses in the clock tower. My mind kept wandering in my memory bank, thinking of the legends and stories I heard through my travels about the monsters deep inside the clock tower. None of them sounded any good.

After I arrived I called Jennifer's cell phone. Luna answered.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"In the potion shop" She answered back sounding depressed.

"Haste!" I Shouted and ran toward the shop.

After I arrived, the group was sitting there quietly. The silence was almost maddening. The twins were comforting Jennifer while Luna was pacing back and forth in front of her.

Daryl was here now, sitting next to Jennifer.

Jennifer was hardly containing her disappointment. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she sat there holding herself.

I walked next to the group and stood in front of them. I lowered my dagger and shield and stared at each and everyone of them.

"Tell me what happened," I said calmly.

The next five minutes contained words I could barely make out from the crying, but I got the general idea. I told them to go home and stay there till I get back. Of course, they wouldn't listen.

"No we're coming to. We're his closest friends. We'll bring him back." Daryl and Luna both said to me.

"And I'm telling you you're staying here. I can't watch you guys when I'm out searching for this thing." I shouted back. "I need you to listen to me and stay here."

"We can take care of ourselves, just let us come help." The twins argued back at me.

I starred at them, then at Jennifer. She looked at me with her hopeful eyes, wanting to help.

I sighed. "Listen guys… I know you guys think it's your fault, but it's not. It's too dangerous down there, I've seen…"

"NO!" They shouted back at me. "Look we get it…we aren't as strong as you. But we can take care of ourselves… let us go with you."

I knew if I didn't let them, they would follow me.

"Alright…Let me make some calls first."

The next couple minutes were painfully slow. Call after call, I tried reaching the old group. None came with answers…Up until my last option.

"Hey Jerome… how's it going?" I asked with almost no feeling.

"BREH! Whatsup? Man I ain't gon believe you and you're fucking fast ass leveling skills." He said with his Kerning City street accent.

"Hey have you heard from any of the guys from my crew ever since the whole break up?" I asked

"Uhh… Yea actually. I talked to that ass, Joseph, the other day, bout some shit he had to do for his guild." He answered.

"Let me get his number." I said. "Oh, and do me a favor and see if you can somehow tell the rest of a gang this message for me."

Forty minutes later, Joseph came in holding a shiny new Dragon Claymore still in its holster, with Black Neos Armor. He had that smirk of his on his face and that same god-dam annoying hair. He walked down the steps with his bag over his shoulders and with some Blue Dragon Boots. I still don't know how warriors carry all that armor.

"Hey man, nice seeing your sorry ass again. How's it going?" He asked.

I filled him in. From the day I met him, he knows when to be serious, and this was one of those times.

"Alright, let's go." He grinned at me, pulling out his sword in the process. "Just like old times, huh? Alright let's beat the shit outta that thing."

It wasn't much… but I had back up, which was way more then I could ask for.

We all descended into the clock tower. The deeper we went, the darker it got, and soon, only the glowing ooze from the old gears was the only sources of light. The second jobbers looked anxious, thinking they're ready for what is installed. Only Joseph and I knew what we were going to have to deal with, and we had no idea how we were going to do it with only me and him and a couple second jobbers.

The more we descended down the less light there was. I looked around for any sign of life but everything was quiet. I pulled my dagger out and gripped it tightly. I checked the small amounts of mesos I set aside for bombs and potions I had. I then secretly threw small bags everywhere as a precaution. I just kept hoping that I wouldn't need to use them.


	9. Chapter 9 Man down

(Jennifer POV)

I walked deeper and deeper into the dark labyrinth, following Honson and Joseph as they cleared the way of the huge groups of monsters while we took care of the stragglers that get left behind. Even with everyone by my side, I felt scared. My eyes kept wandering around, checking and rechecking all the holes that monsters have appeared just to make sure there wasn't any left. The thought of losing another friend was too much.

With all the deaths of monsters, the ground had been covered with mesos and items. There was barely enough light to see anymore, but Honson had been able to counter and kill all the monsters that set an ambush ahead of us.

The huge group was now in a tight twins would now be on the sides, while Luna was in between our group and the two high levelers. Daryl was in the back now, killing the weaker monsters that slowly followed us. I stayed in the middle to heal anyone that had received wounds.

After all the chronoses had retreated, we were useless. The higher level soul teddies appeared in groups of six or seven and floated towards us. Our attacks did almost nothing and it just created angered mobs of glowing teddies screaming for blood.

"DUCK!" shouted Joseph to Alyssa.

Alyssa ducked in the nick of time, dogging a swipe from a teddy. Joseph plunged his sword into the face of the teddy bear, leaking ectoplasm and cotton everywhere on Alyssa.

"Thank you" Alyssa said almost in shock.

"Hey no problem, so your Alyssa right? You know, for a second jobber you look pretty h–"

"Joseph! Can you stop hitting on girls for two seconds?" Honson shouted from the front as he slices two more teddies into shreads.

"I'm not, you dick! I'm just making conversation!" Joseph shouted back thrusting his sword into another teddy.

"Now is not the time for your shit." Honson replied back to him.

Right when Joseph and Honson were handling multiple teddies each, several teddies came out of a hole behind us and charged at me. Both Joseph and Honson were too far away to stop what was coming. That's when Daryl jumped in the way and took multiple hits in the chest. Before he hit the ground Honson had appeared in front of us slaying all of them, while Joseph caught him before he landed on the ground.

"DARYL!" I shouted.

"Hey, you…ok?" Daryl moaned out of him, coughing up some blood onto his broken yellow Jangoon armor. The cuts were deep and blood was gushing out of them.

"Daryl! No hang on! Don't worry I'm going to heal you." I said, now supporting his head.

But the wound looked terrible. Blood was forming a puddle near my feet, staining my Brown Moonlight. He had streaks of blood flowing from his mouth and his grasp on my hand was slowly weakening. I raised my staff over his wound and shouted "Heal!" His wounds were mending, but it wasn't fast enough. His eyes slowly drooped, closing more and more as the seconds past.

*BOOM*

A wall suddenly collapsed and the air soon filled with dust and dirt. In the smog emerged a huge monster. The beast floated out and let a huge scream, echoing throughout the clock tower. It had ancient symbols on his armor, and his hands seemed to be made out of black fire. His one eye cycled through all of us, smiling to see his next victims.

Honson and Joseph quickly ran toward the beast and began their attack. Joseph lunged forward shouting "Brandish", striking the enemy twice, both in its chest making an X. After it had fallen a couple feet back it casted a spell and ice spires appeared everywhere on the ground, knocking Joseph all the way to the back. Honson had used assaulter and appeared behind the beast, and had caused a gash to appear on its armor. Dark oozing liquid had begun to flow from the gap and soon dripped all over the floor. Honson jumped up and began slashing the gap, increasing the damage. After a couple of agonizing cuts, it knocked Honson out of the air and into a pile of rubble.

After it had caught its breath, it looked toward me and Daryl. It charged at us toward us. The twins began throwing tobis at the beast but it had down no damage, only flicking off the armor.

It began to cast other spell, gathering all the mana around it, preparing to release it all at once. All the happy memories flooded into my mind. All those monsters we killed, the quests we've done, and the hang outs we had flashed in my eyes.

But right before the spell was complete, a huge ray of light struck the beast and it began to disintegrate. When I looked around, several teddies and Chronoses had been hit by a similar beam of light and died, scorched black.

Honson and Joseph were back now and had taken defensive stances around the group. But soon they stared at another ominous figure in the dark. It approached us and soon we all smiled.

An elemental staff had appeared in the light, followed by a gorgeous Timeless Myst Blue gown.

"Hey boys. Did you miss me?" Jen said, winking at Honson and Joseph.


End file.
